thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gume Saam
Gume Saam, also known by the Battle Droids as Lieutenant Saam and Foreman Saam, is a male Ishi Tib Senator who represented Tibrin in the Galactic Senate of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was also a member of the group opposing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's growing power alongside Senator Amidala. During the war, he was affiliated with the Techno Union and swayed toward the interests of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As the Galactic Empire rose, he became a fugitive and had a bounty on his head. He later heard news that there was a battle in space above Coruscant between the Separatists and the Empire. He stole a ''Lambda-''class shuttle and later joined the New Confederacy of Independent Systems after he arrived and had to explain to Trench, leader of the New Confederacy, that he was not an Imperial. He later told the Techno Union to join the New CIS and stop building ships for the Galactic Empire. Personality Gume Saam is a nice, charming, and caring Senator. He became the new Foreman of the Techno Union since Wat Tambor died and tries to help the Union. He seems to like working with the New Confederacy of Independent Systems, providing Head of State Trench with Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droids, ''Hardcell-''class interstellar transports, B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, and C-9979 Landing Crafts. He seems to get along well with the other New Confederate Council members like Lott Dod and Clu Lesser though, Lott sometimes thinks Gume is stupid due to his questioning about most battles. He does also care about Battle Droids since he is paying for the droids in the war. He stands smaller than a B1 Battle Droid and wields an E-5 Blaster rifle. History The Fugitive Being one of the few people who opposed Palpatine during the Clone Wars, Gume soon became a fugitive and was hunted by bounty hunters. He remained in hiding on Coruscant, attempting to avoid them and wondering how he could eventually stop Palpatine. Joining the Rebellion During his hideout on Coruscant, Gume got word that there was a space battle over the planet's atmosphere between the New Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Empire. Surprised at this, as he had heard that the original Confederacy had been destroyed, he decided that he had to leave Coruscant and join the Separatists. In order to do so, however, he had to steal a ''Lambda''-class shuttle, which almost cost him his life. He escaped with the New Confederate Navy after the ''Conqueror'' blew up. He soon boarded one of the'' Providence''-class carrier/destroyers and met the leader of the Separatist holdout: the Harch Admiral Trench, who had been a decorated admiral during the Clone Wars. Trench, however, was suspicious of Gume and demanded to know who he was loyal to. Gume had to explain that he was not an Imperial and that he was, in fact, a fugitive who was wanted for treason against the Empire. He told Trench that he was still affiliated with the Techno Union, and that he could persuade them to stop building ships for the Empire and build for the New CIS instead. Trench agreed, and Gume became a part of the New Confederacy, receiving the rank of lieutenant. Taking over Lothal Gume Saam first saw major action during the Battle of Lothal, where Trench attempted to take the planet Lothal back from the Empire, who had occupied it. Gume was joined with new members Clu Lesser and Lott Dod, who were part of two major corporations that supplied the New Confederacy with their military. Trench ordered Gume, Lesser and Dod to maintain the blockade of the planet while he, OOM-85 and TK-33 led the New Separatist Droid Army on the ground in order to retake Lothal. While the battle raged on the ground, the three members of the New Confederacy followed their leader's orders and maintained the blockade. Things remained that way until a ''Gozanti''-class cruiser arrived, and Lott Dod sent out several Vulture Droids to shoot down the ship. Despite their best efforts, the Gozanti-class cruiser's TIE Fighter escorts destroyed them. All three New Separatists argued about whose fault it was for letting the ship reach the ground, and the Tactical Droid Commander broke up the fight, telling them that the Imperials had gotten past the blockade and were heading towards the surface of the planet. The three then sent'' [[Lucrehulk-class Core Ship|''Lucrehulk-class Core Ships]] down to the surface in order to help Trench. When Trench discovered this, he angrily contacted the three leaders, demanding to know what was going on. Lesser then explained what happened to the Harch, who then told him that they were going to construct a Battlesphere after securing Lothal. Defending the Battlesphere Gume, along with Clu Lesser and Lott Dod, were with Trench at Ruusan 2 commanding the Harch's Battlesphere. He was explaining to both members of the New Confederacy what the Battlesphere did, and that they're modified Lucrehulk-class Core Ships used as listening posts. When Clu Lesser expressed concerns about the Empire finding out about the Battlesphere, Lott told him that they had Vulture Droids they could use to take care of the problem. Gume then said that the Vulture Droids made them fail at the Battle of Lothal, much to Dod's outrage. Relationships Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:New Confederacy Members Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes